A Gift From Hollywood
by beeeinhollywood
Summary: Lyra meets a man who she has never met before. Little did she know she would fall in love. A mixture of Lyra's world and our world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story apart from 'Heppy'. **

Lyra Belacqua;

Lyra carefully balanced herself, as she walked across a joint pole from one roof to another, of Jordan College.  
Something she hadn't done since leaving Jordan College to go to the North to rescue all the children from the General Oblation Board. She had stayed in the North with her father, Lord Asriel, to find out more about 'Dust'.  
When she left with the Gyptions she was just twelve years old. Now she's returned and looking forward to her eighteenth birthday. Over the years, her dæmon, Pantalaimon has settled in the form of a snow leopard. Reason for this being, she's spent most of her teenage years in the North. She doesn't mind though. Pantalaimon is the most beautiful daemon she has ever seen. "Whoa…whoa…" Lyra said, as she very nearly lost her balance. "Lyra, be careful." Pan told her. When she had reached the other side, she sat down to rest.  
"That was a close one." She said  
"Yeah, too close." Pan layer down next to her, and Lyra wrapped her arms around him.  
"I don't know what I would do without you Pan."  
"Probably curl up and cry." He said, as he licked her face.  
"I can't believe I have to go to lessons here. I bet the scholars are even more boring, as they were when I left."  
"Maybe not. The master said someone is going to be starting here. They're only for a little while though. They might not be boring."  
"I wonder who it could be." Lyra said, as she looked up into the sky.  
"We should get going Lyra. We don't want to be late for dinner. Maybe later we can go for a walk before bed."  
"Good idea Pan. Come on. We'll take the new route I worked up. So it's easy for you. Shame you can't change anymore."  
"That's part of life Lyra." Pan said, as he jumped from one roof to another. Lyra following him.

After Lyra, has made her way off the roofs of the college, she climbed through her bedroom window, and into the bathroom, to run herself a nice hot bath.  
"How much bubble bath do you need?" Pan asked Lyra.  
"A lot. I like the smell of this one."  
"It smells like strawberries. You haven't had strawberries, since we went to the north. Maybe we could have them for dessert."  
"Maybe." Lyra said, as she began to massage the shampoo into her curly blonde hair. "You could do with a bath. You haven't had one for three days."  
"Fine. I'll take one. But I don't want to smell of strawberry's… Ok… maybe a little bit." Pan said, as he curled up into a ball, under the sink. Lyra laughed at his remark.  
She then, rinsed her hair, and covered it with conditioner. She then left it to do its job, and picked up a book, one of the scholars had given her, half an hour after she had arrived.  
Ten minutes had passed, and Lyra's fingers were starting to look like prunes. She washed the conditioner out, and decided to get out of the bath. She had to wake a sleeping Pantalaimon up. She walked back to her room, where she got dressed and dried her hair. Before making her way down to dinner.  
"You can have your bath tomorrow now Pan. I stayed in there for longer than I wanted too. If we want to go for our walk; we'll have to go straight after we've finished eating. Or it'll be too late."  
"Agreed." Pan said, a little relieved.

"Lyra. It's good to have you back here at Jordon College."  
"Thank you Master. It feels good to be back. To have a nice hot bath. I missed that the most."  
"The master chuckled. "It's good to see that Pantalaimon has settled into a snow leopard. I understand why."  
Lyra smiled. "He's the best dæmon in all of Oxford."  
"How was your time in the North with Lord Asriel?"  
"Great, thank you. Pan and I learned a lot." She replied, as she ate a piece of broccoli. "Uhmm. Master. Who is this person that is coming to teach here at Jordon College? I'm just curious." She quickly asked.  
"His name Lyra, is Mr. Zac Efron."  
"Well… what has he come to teach?"  
"We haven't decided just yet. But he's a very good teacher. Well… he won't exactly be your teacher. You'll be learning things from him yes. You'll be telling him what you know about dust. If you would like to anyway."  
"Hmmm." Lyra sat and ate the rest of her dinner in silence. Wondering what this 'Zac Efron' man looked like.  
"Lyra. I know what you're thinking." Pan said.

After dinner, Lyra and pan had gone for their walk as planned. It was a beautiful quiet night. Half moon. Cool warm breeze. The trees whistling. The water trickling from under the bridge. Lyra had missed all this. For all there is in the north, is snow, snow and more snow.  
"Those strawberry's sure were nice Pan. Aren't you happy I saved you a couple?"  
"Very happy. Thanks Lyra." Pan said, still licking his sticky paws." "They taste better than they smell." He added. Recalling the smell, of Lyra's shampoo, earlier that night.  
"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Lyra heard a voice shout. She was a little startled. She thought it was just her and Pan outside this late at night.  
"Yeah."  
"I was wondering if you could help me. I can't seem to remember where exactly my room is."  
"Which side are you on? East or West?"  
"West."  
"I'll take you there. Pan and I were heading that way anyway."  
"We were?" Pan asked quietly and a little confused. Lyra just nudged him away.  
"My name is Zac by the way." Zac added, just as he turned around to walk with Lyra. His dæmon, Heppy, following.  
"I'm Lyra. Lyra Belacqua. And this is Pantalaimon. Pan for short."  
"Nice to meet you Lyra. You too Pan. I'm Zac Efron. This is Heppy."  
"Hello Heppy. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too Lyra."  
"It was a shock when Heppy settled as a hare. I wanted her to be something cool, like a hawk. Or a leopard. But I don't mind. She's a beautiful hare."  
"Pan is only a snow leopard because we were in the North with my father, since I was twelve years old."  
"That's cool."  
"He really wanted to be a flea. But I have no idea why. It doesn't matter though. He protects me from all kinds of danger. Don't you Pan."  
"I try. But sometimes you get in the way." He replied  
Zac just laughed.  
"How old are you Lyra?"  
"I'm seventeen. Eighteen in six weeks. How old are you?"  
"I'm twenty-one years old."  
"Cool. What do you do?"  
"I'm an actor. I've come to learn something new though. Taking a break from all that."  
"Ok. You live in Hollywood don't you?" Lyra asked with a smile on her face.  
"Not exactly. I live outside of Hollywood. But I'm a well-known Hollywood actor."  
"Hollywood is so glamorous. I wish I could go to Hollywood."  
"Maybe you could come and visit me some day. My zeppelin could bring you there."  
"You have your own zeppelin!" Lyra said excited.  
"Yes. Hope you're ok with long journey's though."  
"That's ok." Lyra said as she stopped outside a door. "Well, here we are. You know what room is yours' don't you?"  
"Haha! Yes I do. Well thank you for showing me Lyra. And also Pan. Thank you for keeping Heppy company. She feels alone sometimes."  
"That's ok Zac. Well... goodnight."  
"Goodnight Lyra." Zac smiled as he walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Closer Than Ever

Lyra and Pan, made their way down to the water fall. They carefully walked down the wet stone steps, and into the ankle deep, icy cold water.  
"I don't remember it being this cold." Pan moaned.  
"It's not that cold Pan. We have to hurry up. We're not supposed to be down here." Lyra said, as she carefully stepped onto the wet stones, that were in the water.  
"We've got at least an hour until breakfast anyway."  
As Lyra and Pan slowly made their way to the bridge, they heard a familiar voice above them.  
"Lyra!!"  
Lyra looked up and waved.  
"Zac!"  
"Are you going to come back up here? Heppy is scared of the water fall."  
"Yeah, sure. Give us a minute." Lyra said, as she made her way under the bridge, and up the stone steps, on the other side.  
"Morning." Zac said, as he handed Lyra, a tissue to dry her hands with.  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah. Slept like a baby."  
"Really? I didn't sleep so well. Probably because it was my first time back here, since I was twelve. I'm so used to sleeping in a tent."  
"Probably. You heading over to breakfast?"  
"Yeah. Just after Pan and I go for our morning walk. "  
"Can Heppy and I join you? After all. You know this place better than I do."  
"Of course. Pan and Heppy can walk ahead if they want."  
"Thank you."  
"Come on Heppy. I'll show you my favorite hiding spots. Don't worry. We won't go too far, from Lyra and Zac."  
"Sure thing." Heppy, said, as she hopped in front along with Pan.  
"So what's it like here?" Zac asked, as they began to walk towards the big willow tree.  
"It's really cool here. Ok, so it can be boring. But I like to explore the roofs, to pass the time."  
"The roofs! Are you mad?"  
"Haha! No. I've been on the roofs hundreds of times. I can take you up there later… if you want to."  
"Not too far though. Heppy is scared of heights."  
"Okay." Lyra said as she sat on the soft, green grass, under the tree.  
Zac sat down next to her. Leaving Pan and Heppy, to run around the tree, in a two player game of tag.  
Lyra and Zac continued to get to know each other. They didn't realize that time had gone by so quickly, so they missed breakfast. Pan and Heppy were still playing their game of tag, until Pan accidently stepped on a thorn.  
"Ouch!" Lyra screamed, as she clutched her left hand.  
Pan let out a cry too.  
"Here, let me take a look." Zac said to Lyra as he took hold of her hand. It was red, from the thorn, that had gone into Pan's paw.  
He turned to Pan, "Let me take it out."  
"B… But you're not supposed to touch each other's dæmons." He replied, limping over to Lyra  
"You both going to be in alot of pain if you don't let me take it out of your paw Pan."  
Pan looked at Lyra.  
"Okay. You can touch Pan." She replied to Zac.  
Zac took hold of Pan's paw, and carefully moved the fur, to find the thorn. He found it, and carefully pulled it out.  
"There."  
Lyra hugged Pan, for comfort. And from the moment Zac touched Pan, He and Lyra were closer than everp


End file.
